Percabeth One-Shots:)
by TeaEnthusiast
Summary: it doesn't really need a lot of explanation...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Percy was sitting on the couch of his mom's apartment, idley watching ESPN. He hadn't really been paying attention. The words flew past him, the images barely registered. All he could think about was seeing Annabeth tomorrow at lunch. _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, _was all that ran through his mind.

You see, Percy hadn't seen Annabeth in three weeks. But to him it felt like years. Since being separated against their will for seven months, it had been harder and harder for them to be away from each other for more than a few hours. They had one short week together after that, before Annabeth's dad forced her to come back home to spend time with the rest of her family, since she hadn't during the days when she was searching for Percy.

Percy had been counting down the minutes until she would come. _April 20 at 12 O'Clock Noon. _He was planning on going to sleep _really _early and then sleeping in so he wouldn't have to wait at all. Because if he would have to wait _any longer _he would drive himself even more crazy then he already had. He wouldn't have been able to sleep in, except for the fact that Percy's mom decided to 'homeschool' Percy for the rest of the year. Which really meant Percy sleeping in and helping his mom plan her and Paul's wedding. Mrs. Jackson didn't want Percy doing _anything _for a while, she just wanted him to stay home with her, since she had thought he was dead for half of a year.

Suddenly Percy heard a knock on the door, and he rolled his eyes and huffed. Paul had chosen the worst times to come over. But, Percy had forgotten that Paul was already in their kitchen.

He lazily rose from the couch to open the door.

"Percy, who's that?" Mrs. Jackson called from the kitchen. But Percy hadn't answered, because by that time, he had opened the door, and had found,

"Annabeth."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise as he whispered the word that had been echoing in his mind for too long. He crushed her into a hug and whispered,

"I missed you. I missed you so, so, so, much. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you. I missed you."

Percy buried his face in Annabeth's neck as she held on to him, as if she was making sure he was there. As they stood there for forever, Annabeth looked up into Percy's eyes, and kissed him fiercely, Percy kissing her back. As they were, you know, kissing, Percy's mom and Paul walked in, Mrs. Jackson wiping her hands on a towel.

"Percy? Who was at the-"

Percy and Annabeth, startled, broke away, and stepped back from each other, as if they could erase what they had just seen. Everyone, including Mrs. Jackson, had red faces and became very interested in the floor. Suddenly, Paul cleared his throat, and bravely said,

"Well, Annabeth. Uh, it sure is nice to have you here.."

Annabeth, still avoiding eye contact, responded,

"Ya, um, thanks Paul."

Percy, trying not to laugh, said

"Uh, mom? Me and Annabeth were about too...uh-"

He looked at Annabeth for help.

"About to take a walk..in the park.. if that's ok.."

Mrs. Jackson smiled lovingly, and embraced them both in a hug.

"Of course that's fine!"

She turned to Percy.

"Percy, honey. _Please _come back. _Please._"

And she kissed Percy on the forehead. Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist although he was in front of Sally and Paul, and Annabeth leaned into Percy.

They walked out the door, and as soon as they had closed it, Percy turned back to Annabeth, and kissed her again.

"Sorry, I just had to finish. We _were _interupted you know.."

Annabeth rolled her gleaming eyes.

"You are _such _a Seaweed Brain."

Percy just shook his head, and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally Jackson hadn't seen her son in months.

Usually, she went days, or even weeks, without knowing where he was. She remembered one particular occasion where she went _7 months _without having any contact with him.

But he came back.

He always came back.

Sally knew her son was a demigod. She knew that this life was predestined for him before he was even born. Back when she was with Poseidon, that one summer, over seventeen _years _ago. A lot can happen in seventeen years, Sally had come to realize.

But this time, this time felt different.

Sally knew _just _where Percy was this time. And deep down, Sally knew Percy wouldn't come back. No, no, not come back from Tartarus, but come back, to _her._ Sally had faith in her son. She knew that he would come back from the hell he was in. After all, he always returned. Her dear, _dear, _sweet darling Percy always returned. He always came back. But Percy was getting older. Percy had grown ever since Sally herself was kidnapped by Hades and almost killed. That was _five _years ago. Sally wiped the tears forming at her eyes. She knew she had done all she could. But somehow she felt like she failed as a mother. Percy didn't _have _a childhood. Life had whisked him up and summoned him to adventures Sally couldn't even comprehend. He was more mature than she had been when she was his age. He has seen things, felt things, experienced things, that Sally couldn't even imagine.

Where had the time gone.

Then she thought of Annabeth. Annabeth, the one who had stuck by Percy's side when Sally herself couldn't. The one that had always looked out for Percy, even in their awkward middle school years. The one who had always been there for him, taught him things Sally never got too. Now Percy had Annabeth in his life. Sally knew that she'd always be Percy's mother, but Annabeth had replaced her as the number one woman in his life. Annabeth had been there to watch Percy grow up, she was the one that _taught _Percy to grow up. They had, in fact, grown up _together._ The first time she met Annabeth, she knew, deep down, that she would be the one. Ever since the beginning, she could see.

Sally was sitting in her New York apartment, sitting in the reclining chair that had always been Percy's spot. She was looking through his old baby pictures, her tears rolling off the laminated pages, when she heard a knock.

"One second Paul."

She wiped her tears on her arm and looked in the mirror to see if she was presentable. She opened the door.

There, before her eyes, were two teenagers, barely recognizable. Their faces, dark and sallow and dirty.

"Son."

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, then kissed Annabeth's.

Their hands were gripped tightly, but Percy gave his mom a one-handed hug.

"Come inside, come- come inside."

Sally said, between her sobs.

She saw their torn, mangled clothes. Their dark, sad faces. But their eyes, she saw their adventurous, demigod eyes, and saw hope. A glint of hope, and she smiled through her tears.


End file.
